Schmerzen
by crying-tear
Summary: Edmund musste in der Schlacht gegen die Telmarer einiges einstecken, doch einzig Caspian scheint dies bemerkt zu haben.


Titel: Schmerzen  
>Rating: T<br>Pairing: Edmund/Caspian, wenn auch nur angedeutet.  
>Genre: Angst, Drama<br>Disclaimer: Alle Figuren geliehen von C.S. Lewis.

Erklärung/Spoiler: Spielt genau nach der Schlacht in „Prinz Kaspian" (Movieverse), also quasi eine Füllszene zwischen Schlacht und Krönung. Sehr düster und drama-rama-mäßig. Es ist mit mir durchgegangen.

* * *

><p>Ed wusste nicht mal genau, wie er es geschafft hatte ohne zusammenzubrechen vom Schlachtfeld zu kommen, geschweige denn vor Aslan zu treten und wenigstens fünf Minuten an den Festivitäten teilzunehmen. Er hatte auch keinerlei Erinnerungen daran, wie er aus der Rüstung gekommen war. Alles verschwamm vor seinem inneren Auge in einem riesigen Nebel aus Schmerzen, den er nur allzu gut kannte. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers tat weh, selbst ein Augenzwinkern verlangte größte Anstrengung. Er hatte unzählige Prellungen, wenn nicht sogar eine gebrochene Rippe. Seine Schulter pochte höllisch und er wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte, nicht zu schreien, als Lucy ihn nach der Schlacht stürmisch umarmt und gedrückt hatte. Er konnte den Arm kaum heben und auch seine Hand hatte im Laufe des Abends ihren Dienst fast vollständig versagt. Er hatte, je länger das Fest ging, mehr und mehr Probleme seinen Becher zu halten. Nur seiner gigantischen Willenskraft hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft umgefallen war. Er hatte höflich mit allen angestoßen und sich dann, als das Fest begann in Fahrt zu kommen, so schnell es ging zurückgezogen.<p>

Er war froh endlich alleine zu sein und ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen, immer darauf bedacht sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Er lauschte den Festivitäten draußen, während der Schmerz in Wellen durch seinen Körper fuhr. Als es klopfte, hob er überrascht den Kopf. Er war sich sicher, dass niemand sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte. Sie alle waren zu euphorisch über die gewonnene Schlacht, als dass sie auf Edmund geachtet hätten. Auf sein „Herein" betrat Caspian den Raum und sah ihn kritisch an. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit unter enormen Schmerzen wieder aufgesetzt.

„Wie geht es euch?"

Ed rollte mit den Augen, auch wenn er die echte Besorgnis, die in Caspians Worten mitschwang hören konnte: „Waren wir nicht schon mal beim du, Caspian?" Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern fixierte ihn weiter, um eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Es geht mir gut", sagte Edmund genervt und stand demonstrativ auf, um seine Aussage zu untermauern. Er war selbst erstaunt, dass er das schaffte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Seine Ohren rauschten, von der schnellen Bewegung und eine starke Welle von Schmerzen machte es ihm schwer überhaupt stehen zu bleiben.

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

Ed wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, wiederholte dann einfach noch mal stur, dass es ihm gut gehe. Caspian aber sah ihn nur weiter mit diesem durchdringenden Blick an und machte keinerlei Anstalten zu gehen.

„Ich habe dich beobachtet, als Lucy dich umarmt hat. Du hast Schmerzen, auch wenn du ziemlich gut darin bist, sie zu verstecken. Sehr gut, um ehrlich zu sein, denn ich denke du hast auch jetzt unerträgliche Schmerzen und doch stehst du vor mir und verziehst keine Miene."

In Edmund stieg Wut auf. Er war ziemlich gut darin geworden zu verbergen, wie er sich wirklich fühlte und es passte ihm nicht, dass Caspian ihn offensichtlich so gut durchschauen konnte.

„Es geht mir gut, verstanden?", wiederholte er und in seiner Stimme schwang eine Schärfe mit, die Caspian so noch nicht gehört hatte.

„Lass mich wenigstens sehen, wie schlimm es ist", sagte er sanft. „Stelle deinen Stolz hinten an und lass mich dir helfen."

„Es geht hier nicht um Stolz", gab er zurück, woraufhin Caspian nichts mehr sagte, aber der Blick, den er Edmund zuwarf, führte schließlich dazu, dass dieser seine Abwehrhaltung aufgab.

„Ich will kein Mitleid, keine gut gemeinten Ratschläge und vor allem", er versuchte die Schärfe, die sich schon wieder in seine Stimme gemischt hatte unter Kontrolle zu halten, „vor allem kein Wort zu meinen Geschwistern."

Caspian nickte und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte er und Ed nickte. Er wusste genau, dass er niemals alleine aus dem Hemd gekommen wäre. Wäre Caspian nicht gekommen, wäre er einfach auf dem Bett liegen geblieben und hoffentlich irgendwann trotz der gigantischen Schmerzen eingeschlafen: In seiner Kleidung.

Caspian versuchte Eds lädierten Arm so wenig wie möglich zu berühren, merkte aber auch, dass er unglaubliche Schmerzen haben musste, denn Ed hatte seine Fassade fallen lassen und all der Schmerz, den er fühlte, zeigte sich nun deutlich in seinem Gesicht. Als er schließlich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand, war Caspian schockiert, wie schlimm er zugerichtet worden war. Seine Schulter war nicht nur tiefrot, sondern auch geschwollen. Er hatte schwere Quetschungen auf der Brust, die Caspian vermuten ließen, dass er tatsächlich eine, wenn nicht sogar mehrere gebrochene Rippen hatte und dazu kamen etliche kleine und größere Schürfwunden.

„Wieso hast du dich nicht behandeln lassen?", wollte Caspian wissen, aber Edmund schnaubte nur verächtlich. Er war selber schuld daran, wie er aussah. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst und war von drei Männern auf dem Schlachtfeld überrascht worden. Er konnte nichts tun, er war zu schwach gewesen. Nur einem Zufall hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er noch lebte. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er Behandlung verdient hatte.

„Es wird weh tun, aber ich muss mir deine Schulter genauer ansehen", sagte Caspian warnend, wartete auf Eds Nicken und berührte dann dessen Schulter. Er stabilisierte sie mit einer Hand und begann dann mit der anderen die Schulter abzutasten. Ein höllischer Schmerz, der so stark war, dass er sich mit seinem gesunden Arm an Caspian festkrallen musste, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, durchfuhr Ed. „Tut mir leid", murmelte Caspian, sah kurz auf, lächelte ihn an und machte weiter. Als er schließlich von ihm abließ, krallte sich Ed immer noch an seiner Hüfte fest.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie gebrochen ist", sagte Caspian und deutete auf Edmunds Schulter.

„Ich sagte doch, so schlimm ist es nicht", gab dieser sarkastisch zurück.

„Mach keine Witze. Es ist ernst. Ich denke, dass sie angebrochen ist. Du brauchst eine Schlinge und vor allem etwas gegen die Schmerzen, wenn es ordentlich heilen soll." Ed rollte genervt mit den Augen, was Caspian wütend werden ließ: „Und vor allem", sagte er mit fester stimme, „solltest du endlich deinen Kopf einschalten!" Caspian merkte, wie nun Edmund seinerseits wütend wurde, sprach aber einfach weiter: „Du bist ein König und es ist niemandem gedient, wenn du dich selbst bestrafst. Lass dich behandeln! Und zwar jetzt!"

Ed drehte sich trotz seiner immer noch wackligen Beine um, um nach seinem Hemd zu greifen, das Caspian auf das Bett geschmissen hatte. „Der einzige König, der wichtig ist, bist du", gab er trotzig zurück. „Meine Zeit als König ist schon lange vorbei." Er überlegte gerade, wie er ohne Caspians Hilfe wieder in sein Hemd kommen sollte, als er seine kalten Hände auf dem Rücken spürte.

„Was ist das?"

Caspian hatte zunächst gedacht, dass die Narben und Verletzungen, die Edmund auf seinem Rücken hatte, ebenfalls eine Erinnerung von der Schlacht wären, aber anhand der Farbe der Prellungen erkannte er sofort, dass sie wesentlich älter sein mussten.

„Es ist nichts!", gab Ed scharf zurück und drehte sich wieder zu Caspian um, um ihm die Sicht auf die Verletzungen zu nehmen.

„Wo hast du die her?"

„Würdest du bitte aufhören mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln? ES GEHT MIR GUT!" Die letzten Worte schrie er förmlich, aber Caspian sah ihn weiterhin mit diesem stoischen Blick an, der nur bewirkte, dass Ed noch wütender wurde. Und dieser Blick machte ihm auch klar, dass Caspian nicht gehen würde, bevor er nicht die ganze Wahrheit gehört hatte.

„Sie sind aus meiner Welt. Ich hatte eine oder besser gesagt mehrere kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten."

„Mit wem? Einer ganzen Armee?", fragte Caspian und Ed musste lächeln.

„Eine Gruppe Jungs aus meiner Schule", gab er schließlich zurück. Sie hatten ihn provoziert und er hatte genau gewusst, was er sagen musste, um seinerseits einen Kampf zu provozieren. „Du solltest _sie_ mal sehen", sagte er und versuchte dabei so lässig wie möglich zu klingen.

„Warum legst du dich alleine mit einer ganzen Gruppe an? Wieso hast du dir nicht von Peter helfen lassen?" An Eds Reaktion wusste Caspian, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Ich kann meine Kämpfe alleine austragen, verstanden?" In seinem Ärger hatte er versucht seinen Arm zu heben und nun durchfuhr ihn ein erneuter starker, stechender Schmerz.

„Ich lasse dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen bringen", sagte Caspian und wollte schon gehen, als er Edmunds Hand spürte, die ihn an der Schulter festhielt.

„Nein!", sagte er bestimmt. „Ich brauche nichts. Es geht auch so."

Caspian drehte sich zu ihm um: „Brauchst du nichts, oder willst du nichts?"

Ed antwortete nicht auf die Frage, aber Caspian spürte, dass er der Wahrheit näher gekommen war.

„Warum quälst du dich so?"

Ed drehte sein Gesicht weg, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich sagen konnte, was er fühlte, wenn Caspian ihn mit diesem Blick ansah: „Durch die Schmerzen kann ich etwas fühlen. Ich fühle _mich_, sie erinnern mich daran, dass ich noch lebe. Sonst ist da manchmal nur diese entsetzliche Leere. Es…es ist schwer zu atmen, wenn ich sie spüre. Schmerz macht es leichter."

Caspian drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Sonst, sonst ist da nichts, verstehst du?" Caspian verstand nicht, was Ed sofort klar war, als er in seine Augen blickte. „Ich bin am Leben, wenn ich diese Schmerzen fühle. Ich bin am Leben", sagte er leise, in der Hoffnung, dass er verstanden wurde.

Er wandte sich ab und setzte sich aufs Bett, er wusste, er hatte zuviel gesagt. Niemand wusste, dass er zuhause dauernd in Schlägereien geriet und zwar nicht, weil er ein ausgesprochener Pechvogel war, sondern weil er es wollte. Er wollte den Schmerz fühlen, der ihm klar machte, dass er noch da war. Der ihm half die schlechten Tage, die immer häufiger kamen, zu ertragen. Die Schmerzen ließen die Stimmen in seinem Kopf verstummen, die ihm sagten, dass er nicht gut genug war für diese Welt. Für irgendeine Welt. Er hatte gehofft in Narnia würde das Gefühl der Leere verschwinden und er hatte es nicht gespürt, bis er ihr Gesicht wieder gesehen hatte. Seitdem war es da und er war fast dankbar um den Kampf gewesen. Er wusste, dass es helfen würde.

„Ich werde jetzt jemanden holen, der dich versorgt", sagte Caspian bestimmt, so dass Ed sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte zu protestieren.

Wenig später kam Caspian zurück und sah besorgt zu, wie Eds Schulter behandelt wurde. Als sie wieder alleine waren bemerkte er, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck langsam entspannte, die Schmerzen schienen aufgrund der Kräuterbandage weniger zu werden.

„Willst du nicht gehen? Es ist dein Fest!", fragte Ed, nachdem er sich zurück in sein Bett gelegt hatte.

Caspian schüttelte nur den Kopf, und ließ sich neben Ed auf dessen Bett fallen.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, auf euch muss man aufpassen, König Edmund."

Ed lächelte und betrachtete Caspian, der ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen ansah.

„Das ist aber nicht deine Aufgabe. Deine Aufgabe sollte es sein heute Abend ein paar Hände zu schütteln und dich zu amüsieren."

„Im Moment ist meine einzige Aufgabe genau hier zu sein."

Ed antwortete nicht, vielmehr spürte er etwas in sich: Leben. Es war das erste Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, dass er sich spüren konnte, ohne, dass er Schmerzen hatte.


End file.
